


Legolas, Tauriel, and Baby

by BevJMorrison



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevJMorrison/pseuds/BevJMorrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought I'd try my own interpretation of an elf baby..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas, Tauriel, and Baby

[](http://s25.photobucket.com/user/dianagonightly/media/186ACA13-66E0-4ABB-81E2-8B5B5C295A35.jpg.html)


End file.
